


Sweet Nothings

by swtalmnd



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Colin - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: corpusinvictus said:00Q and #3, things you said too quietly





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpusInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpusInvictus/gifts).



> I have a few more of these left, but I think this is the last of the tumblr ficlets I feel like unearthing today. Enjoy!

Q stared at the pristine tray of equipment next to him where his tea mug ought to be. "What's this?" he asked, despite recognising it as the equipment he'd sent away with 007 last week.

"It's, erm, Mr. Bond's, sir," said Colin, sidling over with a tablet containing his paperwork, complete but for Q's signature. "He took your tea mug before I could refill it."

Q sighed and muttered under his breath, taking the time to actually pick up and inspect each piece of equipment just to spite Bond.

"What was that, sir?" asked Colin, clearly torn between waiting on his boss and rescuing the presumably ruined tea from a wayward Double-Oh agent.

Q sighed, setting down the watch, which Bond had clearly taken the time to clean as well as changing the time for Daylight Savings. "I said, he knows perfectly well how I take my tea."

"I should hope so," said Bond, sidling up and handing Q the cup, arm going around Q's waist.

Colin's eyes went wider, and over in a corner Divya whooped in victory. "I never should have let them have that betting pool," said Q darkly, though he did bestow a kiss on Bond's pouting mouth before sipping his tea. "Yes, all right, I'll sign off. But you're still not getting another car until you've done this at least twice more. Thrice if I have to recalibrate the gun."

Bond laughed and kissed him again. "I'll be sure to bring those pastries you like next time."

Q perked up. "The ones from that Moroccan place you're keeping secret?"

There was a small ooh all around the room, as Q's raving about them had been rather epic. He just hadn't told them it was Bond who'd brought him the honey-coated sweets, nor that he'd fed them to Q while they snuggled naked in bed and tried to keep the bowl out of reach of the cats.

"If you come home with me in time for dinner tonight, I'll even bring food for the whole of Q-branch tomorrow," promised Bond, loudly enough that all the minions heard the offer.

"I'll take orders," said Colin cheerfully. "Email all right?"

Bond grinned triumphantly, and Q sighed again, completely thwarted now that the minions had been brought into this conspiracy to keep him from getting his bloody work done. "Yes, all right, but I want the good sushi and that thing you do with your tongue after," he said, the latter quite a bit more quietly than the former. He cleared his throat and added, "Now, unless you've brought me something else, go away and don't come back until si- fine, half five."

"We'll make sure he's ready to go," said Divya, sauntering over. "Is there a menu or something?"

"I'll type it up and email it to Colin," promised Bond. "It'll give me something to do while I'm avoiding Medical."

"Yes, yes, now go away," said Q, kissing him again and then giving him a gentle shove. "Vexing bastard," he muttered, turning back to his coding and burying his face in his tea mug. "He's lucky I love him."

Unfortunately for 007, no one heard the last but Q himself. Bond would have to wait another several weeks to pry the words from his lover's mouth at an audible volume.


End file.
